Snagabog's Greed
page needs editing to correct the basic story Player's Matt- Orks, "Orks", and Chaos Space Marines Dave- Blood Angels Characters Captain Sendini of the Fifth Company is leading the training Sanguinary Priest Jatham Librarian Byron Sgt McGinnis Weird Boy Skarzod Snotlug Big Mek Snagabog Story Time 1 Orks appear on the Blood Angel training world Agritudal (I'm sure that's spelled wrong) which is an Imperial Outpost with no native human population. Captain Sendini decides this is a perfect opportunity for training his men. There's a force heading for a munitions depot and a smaller force heading into the mountains. Gameplay note: Dave was given 1000 pts of BA for 1A and 1B as well as an additional 500 pts he could put in either mission. Dave optted for the 500 to go to 1B. Mission 1A Blood Angel's have 1000 points vs Orks 1500 points. The game was a mix of kill points, slay the warlord, no linebreaker, no first blood, and points for holding objectives at the end. No nightfighting and since this was the previous BA Codex Dave rolled for Red Thirst, but got it on no soldiers. Captain Sendini, Jatham, and Byron have gathered marines to defend the munitions depot against an assault from Weird Boy Skarzod. Despite the best efforts of the Blood Angels, they were unable to stop the tide of greenskins that charged their lines. None of the named characters died during the game. Mission 1B Blood Angels have 1500 points vs Orks beginning with 500 points, but every turn the orks teleport in random reinforcements. Blood Angel Sgt McGinnis is put in charge of the mission to the mountains where its his job to root out the orks that have set up shop. Big Mek Snagabog has taken a force there to create a teleporter to call in additional reinforcements. It falls to McGinnis to lead his forces in an assault on the ork encampment, destroy the generators powering the teleporter and the teleporter itself. Despite heavy losses McGinnis's squad succeeds in destroying the foul xenos contraption. Though the battle is not without its losses, McGinnis does perish during the battle. Story Time 2 Recaps the missions from 1 and we learn orks are appearing in greater numbers all over the place. Dave is given for the next 4 missions 2 that he can choose to have an advantage during and 2 he will be at a disadvantage. For the next missions Captain Sendini will have his men attack an ork base in an attempt to kill ork leadership while he himself will lead an assault to retake the munitions depot. Mission 2A The game is a killpoints game with first blood and slay the warlord. Librarian Byron leads the Blood Angel assualt on the Ork leadership they believe Snagabog will be here, unfortunately they simply find a large group of orks and several nobs vying for power. The Blood Angel Alpha Strike manages to wipe out 2 of the 3 large squads of boys and from there its a downhill fight for the orks. The Orks do manage to kill 14 Blood Angel's Assault Marines and destroy 5 Land speeders, but ultimately they do fall before the Space Marines. Mission 2B Kill Points Slay the Warlord and First Blood with Objectives to hold at the end Captain Sendini is leading the assault to retake the munitions depot from Weird Boy Skarzod. The Blood Angel assault is swift and leads to minimal losses for the Blood Angels. They successfully retake the munitions factory. Story Time 3 The Blood Angels have succeeded in taking the munitions storage but appear to have failed at locating and killing Snagabog. They have reports of ork bombers coming to destroy the munitions storage. Captain Sendini has ordered the placement of defenses to prepare for the bomber. Mission 3A Captain Sendini has ordered the placement of several quad guns to prepare for the ork bombers. The orks have a huge bomber and several jets as escorts. Captain Sendini and his squad have donned jump pack and are prepared to dismantle the bomber from on top of the bomber itself. After a long drawn out fight the Blood Angels do manage to destroy the bomber Sendini survives the battle. Mission 3B Strange readings in the northern continent have drawn the attention of the Blood Angels. These readings are neither Imperial or Orks. As the Blood Angels approach they encounter an actual Ork Warboss for the first time during this whole invasion. When the fighting starts the Orks appear to be more accurate than they normally should (Matt has bumped up the Ballistic Skill for narrative purposes). The Blood Angel Terminators when engaging the Warboss begin attacking their own squads. After a prolonged struggle the Blood Angels damage a generator revealing the Orks to be actually Necrons. Realizing this news the Blood Angels have to destroy the generator to transmit a message and escape to spread the news of the reveal. Matt does clarify that this is the first mission where Necrons are directly involved. Story Time 4 The Blood Angels are attempting to reach out to the cruiser that dropped them off on the world to get either evac or reinforcements to deal with the necrons. Some of the Blood Angels are investigating the Orks while Sendini who was MIA since the Bomber went down has awoken but is unsure where he his. 4A The Orks are teleporting in to steal Blood Angel Vehicles the goal for both sides is to end up with the most vehicles. Sanguinary Priest Jatham is overseeing the Vehicle Bay for the Blood Angels. Big Mek Snagabog is leading the assault against the Blood Angels. Snagabog is looking to use his new Teleporta Technology to steal Blood Angel Vehicles and use them for later. The Blood Angels successfully defend the majority of their vehicles, injure Snagabog, but Jatham does perish in the battle. 4B Sendini finds himself wandering through a battlefield during the Horus Heresy. There are several squads of marines held prisoner by an unnamed Chaos Space marine faction and Sendini quickly frees them and wipes out the Chaos Space Marines. A relatively short mission with a buffed Sendini stat line that makes it difficult for him to face any real challenges. Story Time 5 Captain Sendini has rallied soldiers and is attacking an Ork encampment filled with necron and chaos allies then the next mission is Byron leading an assault on the same encampment. 5A Sendini leads a squad of survivors from the crash of the bomber to assault an encampment that is made up of Chaos, Ork, and Necron soldiers. The Orks have developed teleporters that allow them to deep strike troops all over the area and there's a possibility with this strange new tech for the person being teleported to either lose troops or multiply their forces. Unfortunately for Sendini the Blood Angels have little luck when they try to use the teleporters and his troops are squashed fairly quickly, Sendini escapes the battlefield with some injuries. 5B Byron and his Blood Angels approach Snagabog's encampment and engage in a back and forth fight against the orks who are still using their teleporta tech. Though at times things seem bleak for the Blood Angels there are several crucial moments that prove as all loyal members of the Imperium know "The Emperor protects". Resulting in a satisfying victory for the Blood Angels as they fry Snagabog. Librarian Byron is teleported away though. The Fate of Byron and Snagabog is not revealed instead it is saved for the Finale. Story Time 6 The Orks are unable to call in reinforcements from other planets at this point. The Blood Angels find pieces of Librarian Byron and it appears he somewhat survived the teleporting. They opt to put him in a Dreadnaught now. The Strike Cruiser that dropped off the Blood Angels is enroute at this point and the Blood Angels just need to survive til it arrives. 6A Librarian Dreadnaught Byron and Death Company Captain Sendini lead an assault against Weirdboy Skarzod. In this battle any surivors can continue on to the next mission. The orks surge forward and smash themselves into the Blood Angel lines, with all the fury of Sanguinius himself Byron lumbers into the fray tying up a large pack of Stormboys while Sendini and his troops arrive and cut down bikers, the weirdboy himself and a squad of lootas. While the Blood Angels take heavy casualties they manage to walk away with a devastator squad, Landraider, 5 assault Terminators, Byron, Sendini and 4 Death Company marines to take into the next mission, while the orks flee with only a truk and boyz surviving the battle. 6B Byron and Sendini manage to hold out for reinforcements from Astaroth and the cruiser above. At the same time, Snagabog has arrived and is looking to teleporta the entire continent away. As their forces become surrounded Sendini is able to single handedly dispatch an entire large group of boyz, meanwhile Byron becomes surrounded by two squads of boyz. Byron tears through numerous boyz, but in time the Power Klawz make their way through his dreadnaught armor and end his life. Despite the loss of Byron the Blood Angels manage to thwart the orks and end Snagabog's plan. Final Story Time The Blood Angels manage to destroy the bulk of the ork forces, because of this the orks have released spores all over the planet which since this is a Blood Angel training planet actually is a good thing since it will for years to come give new recruits fresh targets to train on. While heavily implied it is now confirmed Captain Sendini has succumbed to the Black Rage. Matt confirms there were no Chaos forces in the story that was Sendini seeing things, the mission with Necrons, Orks, and CSM all at once its unclear if the Necrons were really there or not. Bonus Mission Sendini and Astarath fight each other since Sendini succumbed to the Black Rage. Sendini believes Astarath is a Chaos Lord. After a long battle Sendini manages to injure Astarath enough to escape. The campaign ends with the survival of both Astarath and Sendini. (No review can give this video justice just watch it Dave gets very excited in the fight.) Category:Narrative Campaign